


Opportunity Knocks

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has wanted his best friend’s wife for years. He never imagined Danneel would want him back - or that Jensen would approve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> **Warnings/kinks** : Consensual infidelity, het, reference to voyeurism/exhibitionism, PWP  
>  **A/N** : In honor of my darling [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/)**tebtosca** 's birthday. Love you, woman!

“Alone at last,” Jensen Ackles quipped with a dramatic wiggle of his eyebrows, strolling back into the living room after seeing the last of the dinner guests off. Well, Jared was still there, of course, but after ten years of friendship with first Jensen and later his wife Danneel, he hardly counted as a guest anymore.

Jared watched from his seat across the coffee table as Jensen sat down on the couch beside Danneel, slinging his arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she laid it on his shoulder. Jared hardly even felt the little pang of envy that flashed through him at the intimate gesture, he was so used to it by now. He smiled and raised a bottle of beer to his lips, draining it with a gulp.

“I can’t believe you’re actually leaving tomorrow. For a month!” Jared shook his head at Jensen in mock disgust. “More importantly, I can’t believe you’re choosing to hang out in South America with a bunch of bugs instead of staying with us!”

“Not bugs, Jared, _moths_. Moths are insects, but not true bugs. ” Jensen launched off on a familiar lecture, just as Jared knew he would. Jared winked at Danneel, and her fond smile widened, making the little dent in her cheek appear. Jared loved nothing more than to wind Jensen up and watch him go, taking in the myriad expressions crossing his face when he was excited over something. And for better or worse, Jensen got excited over insects. Occupational hazard of being a professor of entomology at the university.

Jared let the words of Jensen’s lecture wash over him without actually paying attention. By now of course he knew exactly which order of insect included true bugs, having been oh-so-helpfully educated by Jensen many times over. Instead he watched Danneel taking a sip of wine from her glass, the way her tongue slid across her full lips to catch a stray drop. Her auburn hair gleamed in the lamplight and Jared’s fingers itched to find out whether it was as soft as it looked.

When Jared finally focused on Jensen again he realized his friend had already stopped talking, and was looking at him with an enigmatic smile. Jared dropped his gaze quickly. _Fuck._ It wasn’t the first time Jensen had caught him staring at Danneel. Though, to be fair, Jared was pretty sure Danneel had caught him staring at Jensen more than a few times, too. He was a horrible friend. But really, it was their own fault. Why the hell did they both have to be so damn _hot_? Jared was just lucky they both seemed to take it in stride and it never got awkward between them. At least not so far; Jared wasn’t sure if he had pushed his luck too far tonight.

His attention returned to Danneel when she stretched languidly and stood up.

“Well, boys, it’s your last night together before Jensen leaves. You visit; I’m off to bed.”

“Night, babe,” Jensen said softly, rising to his feet and kissing her. Jared’s mama had raised him right, so he automatically stood as well.

“Night, Danneel,” he said. He was surprised when she came around to him and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a tingling warmth where her lips had touched.

“Night, Jared.” She smirked at him and sauntered off, leaving both men looking after her as she walked away and up the stairs to her and Jensen’s bedroom.

“It’s going to be damn hard to leave that.” Jensen said, and Jared snorted.

“You’re a stronger man than me, dude.”

Jensen just laughed and walked over to the attached kitchen to grab a couple fresh beers out of the fridge. Handing one to Jared he inclined his head and they both sat down on the couch. They drank in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Hey, Jared?” Jensen finally said, and Jared tensed at the seriousness of his tone.

“Yeah?”

“I see how you look at her sometimes. I know how much you want her.” _Oh, shit_.

“Look, man, I’m sorry. It’s totally inappropriate, and--”

“Jared,” Jensen’s voice was firm and Jared stopped talking immediately. What could he say, after all? He waited for Jensen to continue. “She wants you, too, you know.”

That was the last thing Jared expected to hear. “...huh?”

“We’ve talked about it,” Jensen said. “Talked about you. Quite a bit, actually.”

“What about me?”

“I’m going away for a month, Jared. That’s a long time. We think that you should stay here with Danneel while I’m away.” Jensen sat back with a small smile on his face.

“Stay with Danneel. You mean - what _do_ you mean?” Jared squeaked.

“We think you should be with Danneel while I’m gone.”

  
***

 

Jared couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe Jensen and Danneel had asked, and he sure as hell couldn’t believe he’d accepted. But honestly, who could resist the lure of being with someone as funny, sweet and amazing, not to mention hot as Danneel Ackles, with the full consent of her husband? For an entire month! Not Jared, that’s for sure, and even though he was probably going straight to hell for it he was going to do it. They’d seen Jensen off that morning, both men bleary-eyed after a sleepless night of “Seriously?” “Yes, seriously.” that only ended when Danneel popped her head in long enough to say “Yes, Jared, seriously! Now go to bed, you morons; it’s four AM.”

So here he was, his bags already moved over from the crappy apartment he had been renting by the month. Sitting beside Danneel on the couch watching TV and no idea what to do or say next. Things had been relatively easy between them throughout the day and during dinner, all things considered, but now that things were quiet and they were alone together the elephant in the room kept getting bigger and bigger.

Jared ran his suddenly sweaty hands over his pant legs. What is exactly is the proper etiquette for putting the moves on your best friend’s wife? If he thought there was a manual he’d Google it, but he was pretty sure this situation was fairly rare.

“Jared, are you planning on ignoring me for the next month?” Danneel finally asked, her voice amused. “Because I might want to stock up on batteries if that’s the case.”

“Uh, no. No, of course not,” Jared stammered.

“Not sure what to do next?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Okay, let’s see if I can help you with that,” she grinned, and suddenly Jared had a lapfull of warm, willing Danneel. His hands automatically went to her hips and he realized this was definitely going to happen. Well, he’d wanted this opportunity for more years than he cared to admit; he wasn’t going to waste it.

Cupping his hand behind her head he brought her in closer so that he could press his lips to hers. The faint tang of her cherry lip gloss sweetened the kiss, and he slid his tongue out to gather more of the taste from her curved lips. He kissed her for what seemed like hours, until all traces of cherry were gone and they were both breathless.

Danneel pulled away slightly to catch her breath, resting her forehead on Jared’s and smiling into his eyes while he smoothed his hand up her waist and cupped her firm breast, feeling her nipple harden in his palm. When her breath hitched he did the same with his other hand, then shifted them slightly and used his thumbs to brush against her hard nipples. She arched into his touch and the action pressed her ass into his crotch, making them both moan at the hardness she found there.

Jared dipped his head to kiss the side of Danneel’s throat. She tilted her head to give him better access as he slid one hand around her back and past her hips. Slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of her yoga pants he followed the curve of her body down until his fingers were engulfed in warm wetness. He tucked his fingertips just inside her opening and left them there unmoving until she started pushing back on them demandingly.

“More,” she moaned, and in one fluid movement he pulled his hand away, ignoring her disappointed exclamation and gripped her by the hips, lifting her from his lap and standing at the same time. He laid her on her back on the coffee table (luckily the damn thing was solid oak and could probably withstand an orgy) and jerked the yoga pants down to the middle of her thighs.

Kneeling on the floor between her legs Jared could see the material pulling at her thighs, trying to keep them closed around his waist where he knelt. Pushing her knees up toward her chest he ducked his head under the tight band her pants made and licked a firm stripe up the smoothly-waxed center of her with the flat of his tongue. She jolted a little when he reached the apex, hardening his tongue and flicking at the hard little pearl of her clitoris.

He teased her with his tongue for a few minutes, enjoying how she writhed and jerked. Finally through with his teasing she grabbed him by the hair and mashed his face into her sodden vagina and he began to eat her in earnest. Jared adored how she took command. He loved all the little moans and cries she made as she came closer to her climax. Upping the ante, Jared slid two long fingers inside her tight pussy, curving them upwards and stroking along the soft, slick walls until suddenly she clamped tight around him, coming with a wail that made Jared’s ears ring. He left his fingers inside her until the last flutter had passed and her thighs relaxed bonelessly.

Pressing a final kiss to the inside of her right thigh, Jared stood, ignoring the pins and needles in his feet from kneeling on the floor. He had never been so hard in his life; he _needed_ to come. He pulled open his jeans and wrapped a hand around his hard dick. At the sight, Danneel sat up on the low coffee table, yoga pants still down around her thighs.

“I want you to come on me, Jared,” she said, her voice husky and fucked out. Her eyes gleamed up at him in challenge and he knew it wasn’t going to take him too long. He began to stroke his cock, watching the way her eyes followed the movements avidly.

“That’s right,” she murmured. “I wish Jensen could see us like this. He’d love it. Betcha he'd get off on it so hard.” The thought of Jensen watching them together was a whole new level of mind-blowing and Jared couldn’t take it, not with the musky tang of Danneel still heavy on his lips and tongue. His balls drew up tight to his body.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped out in warning, and Danneel leaned back on her elbows on the smooth coffee table in invitation.

“Do it,” she goaded and that was it, he was coming, _hard_ , jets of pearly white semen landing on her lower stomach and bare pussy, painting her with his release.

He stood there, legs shaking, panting for a few minutes before finally letting his hand fall away from his softening dick. He wasn’t quite sure what to do at this point, now that the heat of passion was fading, and he was starting to feel more than a little awkward with his cooling penis hanging out.

He chanced a look up at Danneel’s face, only to find her smiling with fond amusement.

“You’re thinking too much as usual, Slick,” she said, finally sitting up and straightening her pants. He was briefly dismayed by the realization that he hadn’t even gotten her fully naked, but then he focused back on her as she continued speaking. “We’ve got a month together. It’s just me; relax and enjoy yourself. I know I’m gonna.” She waggled her eyebrows lewdly and just like that she was the same Danneel he’d always known: saucy and funny and so damn sexy. The tension he hadn’t even known was there leached out of his shoulders and he laughed.

“Let’s go upstairs. I think someone here needs a shower!” Slinging her face down over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, ignoring her peals of laughter, he started up the stairs. The next month was going to be _awesome._


End file.
